A Touch Lost or Forgotten
by JadedGothButterfly
Summary: They would never look at each other the same way ever again.
1. Her

**_50 Shinobi Themes on LJ - Theme # 18 : Dreams_**

**Rating :** PG, K+ (for some crude language and somewhat-indecent thoughts)

**Summary :** Is it a dream or is it not a dream, that is the question. One would never know but it's clear they would never look at each other the same way ever again.

**Disclaimer:** I had all rights to Naruto, the anime, and its characters... then, I woke up.

**Glossary:**

CAPITAL Speech = Exclamation, shout, emphasis on a certain or particular scenario.

Regular Speech in " " = Talking, conversing.

_Italicized _Speech in " " = Whispering, emphasis.

_Italicized _Speech without " " = Thinking, wondering, inner thoughts, verbs/actions.

**.:{}:. **= Change in scene.

**.:{}:.**

**A Touch Lost or Forgotten**

**_...but found and recalled again._**

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 1: Her**

_I felt the hard earth, with its countless pebbles and stones, underneath my tired feet; they all seemed to be enjoying the pain and discomfort they were putting me through, making new cuts and lacerations, marking the skin as a lover would. Even the looming trees seemed to be grinning malevolently, taking pleasure in my pain, as I ran through the thick grove. Soon it ended and I let out an inaudible, yet visible, sigh. I had reached a grassy clearing with friendlier-looking trees and a vast clear bright blue sky dotted here and there with fluffy white clouds. Blades of grass tickled my feet. I giggled at the pleasant sensation and, shortly after, winced at the pain that rekindled as the blades touched newly-opened gashes. Somehow, the physical pain made the pain I was going through more bearable, as it seemed to divert my attention._

_I eased myself down, stretched out on the teasing grass, and closed my eyes. It was so peaceful here. All that sprinting away from the holding-cell that was called home drained me enough as it was but it was always worth it – running from the pain and the humiliation, which changed into fear and desperation, which in turn became a soothing, yet passing, tranquility. Somehow, passing through the Forest of Death seemed to be a haven of sorts. Every time I ran through the forest, with its exotic flora and bizarre fauna, I was entranced by its eerie beauty. Senior ninja warned freshly-appointed Genin about the dangers awaiting them inside the forest hence they never gave it a chance; never seemed to wait and wonder about its eccentricities, never gave it a second look, only undergoing it as a mission rather than taking out some time to take a stroll and look through life's mysteries – Tsk, stroll? I bet taking a stroll in the Forest of Death would be like taking a walk in the park and I, obviously, mean it sarcastically – why not take 'Strollin' in the Forest of Death' as a mission, itself? Heck, that would be fun. Moreover, this place seems to be so alike to the Hyūga Compound but so different at the same time. Why is that so? Wait, yes, I think I know._

_While the Forest of Death is, undoubtedly, warned to be a treacherous trek due to much obvious reasons, it actually is quite a warm, comforting, and serene place; I love watching the quirky carnivorous plants tend to their stomachs as much as the harmless ones brightening up the forest with __their striking colors but it's the creatures existing which hold most of my attention – giant, shimmery, multi-colored butterflies, 20 foot long poisonous centipedes with black & white stripes, gigantic falcons with bright blue abdomens, tiny gold-dusted __humming birds, and metallic-colored __flying fish! On the other hand, my _home _is, clearly, somewhat the opposite as opposed to what outsiders would believe it to be. According to me, the Hyūga household is the most formal, indifferent, unfeeling, __and coldest place on this planet, __let alone the village. How both places compare with each other would be how the ones on the outside assume them as something they__are not. There is no color where I live and it is devoid of the fairytale-like creatures I have come to __love and adore; in place of them, there is my father who distances himself from me, a cousin who abhors me to an extent that he took pleasure in trying to kill me during the Chūnin Exams, __and a sister who is more like a rival, and a stranger, than how a sister should be._

_The 44th Battle Training Zone, the Forest of Death – which is used for the yearly exams through which ninja can advance to the rank of Chūnin – holds many memories for me. Its perimeter is surrounded by a metallic fence with 44 gates equally spaced around it. Inside is a river, the forest with a radius of about 10 km, and a tower located in the exact center; The Forest was the stage for the second part of the Konoha Chūnin exams, proctored by Anko Mitarashi; its primary function served as a testing ground for the survival and fighting skills of the Genin trying to become Chūnin and it was in this Chūnin exam where I fought my cousin, the prodigy of the Hyūga Clan, Neji-ani, and barely survived._

_But it was during that fight that I found myself. I also realized I was not as weak as I was said to believe. For years, I was called worthless, looked down upon, and never respected. That day, I found that worth, that power, and that respect. Something in me changed and I did not care if no one but me noticed. All thanks to the one I have loved ever since I had the ability, and the capacity, to love._

_It's so unfair how humans easily judge without really knowing, saying a Kunoichi who hates violence, loathes fighting, recoils at the sight of blood, shows emotions, is empathetic, and - most of all –_shows _weakness is, without any doubt, weak. I wish I had the courage to stand up to my father and declare out loud that if me _being _human and if _showing _I'm human is a sign of weakness then I'll gladly set aside the position of __'strong' __any day. But I have my clan's rules and traditions ingrained into my very soul and, believe me when I say this, old habits are hard to let go,__especially if they have been cemented through purist,__and very torturous, clan elders. If I remember correctly, there is even a western saying which__fully supports my analogy but I'm too tired to even _try_ to remember._

_I think I'll rest my eyes for a while, thinking about a certain loud-mouthed, blonde shinobi who, without even knowing, changed me for the better. True, I am still shy but I have a newly-emerged confidence which shines like the sun my name always intended to mean._

**.:{}:.**

**After-notes:**

Ani – is what you call your **older brother** when you are **talking about them**.


	2. Him

**A Touch Lost or Forgotten**

_**...but found and recalled again.**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 2: Him**

_The long, slim article within the grasp of my right hand, which was slowly making its way towards my waiting lips,__was my main focus, while holding the round, warm item in my left hand. I reveled in the comforting warmth which slowly made its way to the center of my tummy. I licked my lips before swallowing another juicy mouthful of my favorite delicacy – IchiRaku Ramen. How anyone could _not _like Ramen is just preposterous! Yes, I know big words – I'm not as idiotic as my friends – and people, in general - seem to think. Though, my vocabulary _is _very limited; I can just pick up things I hear from here and there pretty quickly. Anyway, back to the main point: Ramen. I understand why my friends do not comprehend my obsession with it but there is _always _a reason behind _everything _in this universe. When no one was there to help me, be with me, and just be my friend, Ramen was __what I took comfort in. Old man Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame-ane, found me huddled in a dark corner during a heavy rainfall and fed me my first Miso Ramen – that was my turning point. When I was abandoned and had no one to take care of me, they did. I consider myself lucky to have had, at least, a ceiling over my head and a bed to sleep on after the Orphanage took me in but IchiRaku's would always be my first love._

_Followed by Sakura-chan, of course. Man, I hate reminiscing. Many of my memories are painful but __then I think of all the good times I've had. Sure, I may not be the most deep person around, I'm not an intellectual and I, sure as hell, don't tend to think before I act even though Tsunade Baa-chan keeps telling me to but, what I _do _know is that, I am who I am and I will never change that fact and neither will I ever try to hide it._

_...even though, sometimes, I used to think I should have tried to be more like the bastard, Sasuke, despite the fact that I could never – and still can't - understand what girls saw in him. I mean... he's a cold, heartless bastard! I mean_was_, I mean... _is_... i mean... aaargh! I miss him, though. Why he had to become The Avenger, exacting revenge rather than righting all the wrongs which have been done upon his clan, the Uchiha,__I will never understand. Somebody I cared about once said,_ "Hate only breeds more Hatred",_ and I think Sasuke is the perfect example._

_And Sakura? She still waits and my heart still bleeds – for her and for him. I gave up on her after I came back from my two and a half year training, after I couldn't fulfill my promise, realizing what I felt about her was nothing more than obsession – obsession with being known, obsession with being seen, obsession with getting the attention of one of the most popular girls __in school, obsessed with mixing in – and I felt horrible after grasping the reality that I had been chasing a dream, chasing something I didn't need_ or _want. Well, better late than never, ne?_

_I kick a pebble lying on the ground, watching it fly through the air before it landed atop a random dumpster. Lost in my thoughts, my feet carry me towards someplace I am not aware I am headed towards. I lazily run my right hand through my unkempt hair and wonder about that calming chakra I feel around me, I wonder where that person is as I don't feel it today. At first, I thought it was annoying, me being followed by some stalker, but I later became aware of the essence of that chakra – it was sweet, lonely, reaching towards me when I stumbled, and some forlorn desperation, some sort of need – and I became attached to it, seeking it out. I have never found the person it belonged to, though. At that thought, I knew it had to be a ninja._

_I am relieved by the fact that, by now, all my friends know about the Kyuubi – my biggest, darkest secret I have never had control over. Hostile stares I am used to but that does not mean I don't feel hurt by them. Sneers, rude words, and angry glares I am used to but, unlike when I was a child, my friends make it tolerable as they stand up for me; even though I tell them they do not have to, they make me smile when they tell me I don't have to carry all my life's burdens by myself._

_It's funny, though. I always thought people believed what they saw rather than what they heard; then why have I always had – and still do – to prove myself, my worth? There have been many times I have fallen but that chakra was always there, teasing me, holding me up – that's even funnier, such was the effect of that person's chakra that it engulfed my senses, reeling me in its warmth. If just the chakra had such a gentle character, how caring would its owner be? I blush at the thought. I think I'm infatuated with that person I hope to meet soon in the flesh._

_I yawn. Ramen always has that effect on me – it energizes me for a mission or makes me enjoy a few winks of slumber when I come back from one. I wipe my eyes with one arm and scratch my neck with the other, trying to get rid of the drowsiness. Since that proved ineffective, I look up and find myself atop Hokage Mountain – the place I want my face to be etched upon one day; the place I go to even in my sleep, unconscious. I turn around, facing the village, pride showing in my eyes – at least, I hope so. Looking over Konoha, I feel like all those Hokages who took an oath to protect it, its people, and the ones precious to them._

_I have already taken that oath – to myself._

_I yawn again, feeling myself drift off to sleep, but jerk my eyes open realizing I was still standing. I chuckle and lower my body down to the ground, my back resting against the mountain wall. I grin, sleepily, thinking again of that sweet aura I missed so much today._

**.:{}:.**

**After-notes:**

Ane – is what you call your **older sister** when you are **talking about them**.


	3. Them

**A Touch Lost or Forgotten**

_**...but found and recalled again.**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 3: Them**

It was almost sundown and birds were seen flying towards their nests. However, one seemed to take a detour, breaking apart from the rest of the group who were flying in a V form. Carrying out its necessary bodily functions, unaware of the consequences, it headed back towards the group taking its previous spot in the formation.

_Plop._

A brow creases, stirring its occupant.

_Plop. Plop._

An eye cracks open against the blaring sun.

_PLOP._

Both eyes snap open, a face furrowed in a frown, turning into an angry glare.

"Damn moronic birds!" yelled a livid Naruto, standing up and raising a fist towards the disappearing flock.

_Tsk, nobody ever lets me get some sleep._

Yawning, Naruto stretched his muscles. Licking his lips, blinking to adjust his eyes, he realized where he was – atop the Hokage Mountain. Smiling, he thought to get some Ramen before heading back to his apartment. Just then, he thought he felt a jolt of familiar chakra and grinned.

_Looks like Ramen's gonna have to wait . . . for the first time in 18 years._

Running down the secret path opening up towards the side of the mountain, Naruto felt the most relaxed he had ever been. And the most anxious. The rest of the way, he literally hopped his way through the crowded streets of Konoha, pausing just for a few moments to greet Ino who was working her shift in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, wave at Shikamaru and Chouji who were getting lunch from the Dango Shop, as well as Kiba's retreating form from the BBQ Restaurant, appreciate Konohamaru and his squad's combined Oiroke no Jutsu, and run away from a disapproving Sakura who was running her shift at the hospital.

Huffing and puffing, Naruto came upon Sai outside the male bath house. To be honest, he still couldn't understand the Root Anbu's fixation with the male anatomy, being one himself.

_Now to find the source of that delectable chakra._

He sneaked away from Sai's usually creepy behavior, bumping into an equally bizarre character – Shino – who just emerged from the Bookstore, carrying something in his hand. Naruto shuddered, guessing what it could be related to; he wasn't frightened of insects and the like but he definitely wasn't interested in creepy-crawlies like his friend was.

"Hiya, Shino! Watch'ya got there?"

"Hello, Naruto. Our team got back from a mission from Iwagakure a few hours ago. Apparently, while we were camping for a night in a forest, I discovered a new species of Bikouchuu which is not only good at tracking but emits a dangerous poison when it feels its existence is being threatened. The Kamizuru Clan has already started on the antidote. Hence, I was just doing some research." With that, Shino showed Naruto the encyclopedia related to Anthropoids he had just bought.

"Ah, ehehe, wow. Umm, that's... err... interesting, Shino. I hope you find out about the evolved Bikouchuu before the Kamizuru do!"

Shino gave a slight nod and bid Naruto farewell. Just as he reached the corner, Naruto bumped into a firm chest. "What the. . . ?!"

"Ah-HA! What a pleasant surprise, Naruto-kun!"

Said ninja looked up to come face-to-face with his favorite training rival. . .

"Lee!"

Grasping Naruto in a bear hug, the Taijutsu specialist grinned. "What brings you to this part of town, Naruto-kun?"

Not quite getting Lee's query, Naruto looked around and realized he was outside the Weapons Emporium – Tenten's family business. Naruto face-palmed and smiled sheepishly.

"Ehehe. . . well, I've been loitering around town, without any idea where I'm going." Lee gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Don't worry about it, Lee! I'm just looking for something." _SomeONE, actually._

"Oh! Then let me help you find whatever it is you're looking for, Naruto-kun!" beamed Lee.

Lee's mood was indeed infectious; Naruto found himself all keyed up and energized for what was to come. "No need, Lee ol' pal! I know where I can find it – the trail's fresh and clear and leading me to wherever it is!"

Lee nodded, understanding, and gave him his usual thumbs-up. "YOSH! Just let me know if I can be of any assistance!"

Naruto gave Lee a big grin and was about to run towards where the trail lead him to when he caught sight of a disheveled Neji inside the shop with Tenten writing something on the summoning scroll she carried on her back for her new projectile-throwing techniques.

_Looks like even Neji has his limits. Though, I don't blame him – Tenten sure is scary when she's amidst weapons._

With that, he jogged towards where he felt the chakra, farther away from the clan districts which included the Uchiha and the Hyūga compounds.

Naruto's breath came in harsh, short gasps. Bent over, his hands on his knees, he tried regaining his breath, taking a lungful of air. Once he felt better, he looked up to see the gate which led to the Forest of Death.

_What? Don't tell me my stalker isn't even human!?_

Taking a tentative step towards the root of the situation which brought him here, he felt that calming burst of energy again. The doubt nagging at the back of his mind was instantly gone, replaced with a sense of certainty. Gathering his wits, he entered through the gate.

_Is. . . is this real?_

Naruto was dumbstruck with what lay before him. Taking in the fact that there was someone who cared about him took him long enough but knowing who the culprit was was an entirely different matter.

Lying in front of him on a bed of soft, green moss was someone he would never have imagined to be the one following him, let alone come to rest in the Forest of Death!

_She sure did a good job hiding her chakra. No wonder I couldn't find her even if I tried. Her resting out in the open made her risk exposing her identity. Though, I admit, I'm glad to have found out._

With that, he went closer towards the sleeping form. Lowering himself down on the ground, he scooted a bit more closer (_for comfort *wink, wink*_) and found himself gazing intently at the source of chakra that overwhelmed his mind. Not grasping the situation, and not realizing his actions and what their implications would be, he let his hand wander aimlessly upon the delicate skin of his admirer, taking in the softness; the body stirred and, not knowing what was truly happening, lay a hand upon Naruto's, which made his breath hitch.

Eyes so pale, with just a subtle hint of lavender, slowly opened against the harsh dying sunlight. Stretching on her bed of moss, she let out a cat-like purr, which instilled a response from her watcher – a deep chuckle, which denied any hint of malice towards her, hinting a sense of curious admiration.

She gasped, jerking her neck towards the source, and was dumbfounded, eyed wide as saucers.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned, a twinkle in his eye. Noticing something out of place, she looked down and saw where her hand was resting. Blushing a brilliant shade of red, she thought she would pass out; however, Fate had other plans.

His hand was still on her cheek and, even now, her hand was resting upon his. They were still in awe of each others' presence, forgetting the real world, drawing each other in. Then, the inevitable happened.

"Aah-CHOO!"

**.:{}:.**

**After-notes:**

Oiroke no Jutsu – literally translates to **Sexy Technique**.


	4. Us

**A Touch Lost or Forgotten**

_**...but found and recalled again.**_

**.:{}:.**

**Chapter 4: Us**

_I jerked awake, pouring sweat. Yes, I have dreams of Naruto frequently but never have I had a dream so vivid and real. I glance at my surroundings, trying to point out some sort of anomaly but there was none. I sighed, heaviness tugging at my heart made the enclosing air thick with tension. It depressed me for reasons I could not really explain. But I knew the reason I felt so disheartened was the fact that . . . it was all a dream._

_Those beautiful cerulean blue eyes were looking at me so intently – eyes I was always afraid to directly look into from the fear of collapsing – as if they could not believe I existed, as if they were terrified of me disappearing into thin air if they blinked even for a nanosecond. Those eyes held every emotion known to mankind, they held such depth that I always feared I would drown in them. I remember not ever uttering a full, coherent sentence once I looked directly into them; they make me so unbelievably anxious that I often forget my own being._

_I still see him standing over me – no, _looming _over me – with that stunned expression on his handsome face, somewhat disquieted but pleasantly. __I was left with a warm feeling, relishing the fact that _my _Naruto-kun was actually looking _at _me. His large, calloused hands were touching my cheek with so much adoration and devotion; I felt butterflies do somersaults __in __my tummy._

_Also, I couldn't help _but _notice the fact that he wasn't the boy I had fell in love with, __rather he had become a man – a man I was growing to love even more (if that was even possible). I blushed when I evoked the memory of his tall, broad stature - well-toned muscles showing under that fitted black -'n-orange jacket I came to adore and identify solely as 'Naruto'. Not to mention his gorgeous, sunny-yellow locks, looking absolutely endearing in their tousled state. I would love to run my hands through those thick, golden tresses and__kiss a path on those oh-so-lovable whiskers of his._

_I gasped, thinking about the direction my thoughts were headed towards – not innocent. Kami-sama, what is _wrong _with me? I've never thought about Naruto-kun in _that _way!_

_I think I should go home and take a cold shower to banish these inappropriate thoughts which are plaguing my mind. Yes, it's about time I run back home – oh, no! It's sundown already! Picking up my outer jacket, which I had hurriedly taken off because of the heat, I dash towards the Hyūga District._

_Though, I could not shake off the disappointing feeling I had over the strange way my dream ended._

_. . . why the hell did I have to sneeze at such a crucial moment?!_

**.:{}:.**

_Damn. Damn! DAMN! What was that?! What kind of dream was that? I never have dreams but this one didn't seem at _all _like how a dream should be. It's still crystal-clear in my mind, absolutely vivid, so real._

_That chakra? Is it really . . . Hinata? Now that I think about it, it all fits, _she _fits the characteristics of that seemingly-innocent, adorable aura. But it was just a dream, wasn't it?_

_No, it can't be just a dream. A dream is easily forgotten, a thing of the past, a fraction of the mind's eye. What I saw is still engraved into my mind. That serene look upon that beautiful face with the porcelain skin. It's a wonder how I never really_saw_her because I was too busy chasing after Sakura. I thought of Hinata as a friend, a_good _friend, but never had I ever seen her in this light. She's always so shy around me, those annoying bangs covering her face; thankfully she's only fainted twice when I was around and she seemed to be always hiding until that fight with Neji. I agree she's still timid and bashful but there's this confident air about her which makes her even more. . . charming._

_The vision in my mind wasn't dissipating. Hinata, sleeping with such peacefulness on a patch of moss, in a fetal position, legs slightly bent, her hands resting under her face. Such beautiful, soft skin – I couldn't help but touch it, wanting to feel it under my fingertips. Eyelashes fanned out on her cheeks, a small genuine smile graced her features. I realized, for the first time, that her hair was an unusual Indigo and it went past below her waist. So beautiful, so angelic._

_I sighed. If only she smiled like that more often. Especially, at me. Without fainting._

_Wait, what?! Where'd_that_come from? Is it because I've gotten so attached to her chakra signature that. . ._

_I sigh, again. I recollected my life-like dream, tracing the girl's – no, _woman's_– sleeping figure. Noticing how, without that bulky jacket, she had the body of a Goddess. Long legs, full hips, a tapered waist – he blushed, not wanting to recall any further._

_And those gorgeous eyes! I used to think all Hyūga eyes were opal or pearl-white but Hinata's were a pastel shade of Lavender. Thick indigo lashes framed light Amethyst eyes. I wonder how they'd look if they had held a lustful gaze . . ._

_Kami-sama! How can I even_think _about Hinata like that?! She's so pure and innocent! Moreover, she's my friend! Ugh, I need a cold shower!_

_Running towards my apartment, my stomach rumbles. Looks like I'll go take a shower later, Ramen comes first!_

_Also, did she have to sneeze?! I admit it was cute but if only the dream could've lasted a bit longer . . ._

**.:{}:.**

_I am starving, I can eat a horse! I feel like I have been running the whole day and, not to mention, I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I, uncharacteristically, slurp down a long piece of noodle, taking a lengthy sip of the hot steaming broth from the bowl. I admit, I have come to love IchiRaku's as much as the reason for it._

_Following Naruto meant a lot of unnecessary trips to IchiRaku's, even when I wasn't hungry, and trying to catch a glimpse of him was my top priority – it still is. Just then, the flap to the shop lifted up, revealing a pair of familiar bright blue eyes. My heart did a couple of back-flips in my chest as they focused on me._

**.:{}:.**

_I was relieved when I reached my favorite place. I lifted the flap, looked in, and was about to greet__the old man and his daughter when my eyes fell upon a familiar face. I instantly detected a recognizable blush dusting her cheeks and felt myself redden in response._

"_Hello, Hinata-chan", I said._

**.:{}:.**

"_N-Naruto-kun", I stuttered._

_Everything feels so different than usual. That unexpected blush on Naruto's cheek made me wonder if. . ._

**.:{}:.**

_What do I do?! I know it was just a dream but seeing her sitting there, the cause of that adorable blush being me, I couldn't help but smirk._

_She's absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe I missed and looked-over that fact. And that smile! She smiled at me!_

"_Hinata-chan, I . . ."_

**.:{}:.**

_As soon as he uttered those words, my heart lifted. As an answer, I simply nodded as I did not trust myself to speak._

_But it happened again._

_I sneezed._

**.:{}:.**

_. . . and she sneezed. Again. I couldn't help but double over, noticing how cute she looked when she pouted like that._

_And even more so when her giggles turned into full-fledged laughter which made me particularly breathless and, not to mention, speechless._

**.:{}:.**

_Oh, Kami-sama! He's looking at me like that, again. I feel so hot with that gaze directed at me, so passionate. It makes me feel powerful for some reason._

_I never want that gaze averting from me. Ever._

**.:{}:.**

Both the teens stayed in that position for what seemed like ages, not even daring to blink or look away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

For Hinata, they started as bouts of confidence, fighting alongside the person she loves, and admires, the most.

While, for Naruto, it all started with a chakra signature.

But both could not deny the obvious.

_**I think even my sub-consciousness wants you so much that I regularly dream of you.**_

**.:{}:.**

Deep in the recesses of Naruto's mind and soul, a low, satisfied growl emerged.

_Mission accomplished_, the Kyuubi chuckled.

**.:{}:.**

**Author's After-notes:**

The last **bolded** line of the fic was my inspiration for the theme, Dreams. Thank you, Shini-kun! My part-time Muse & Beta-Editor, and full-time Soul Mate & Best-Friend was the one who said it to me… and everything just clicked.

Ooooh! Look how pretty the Review Button is! Please R&R! I would definitely love to read what you have to say as I wrote this fic in ONE day! =D


End file.
